


Creep

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao isn't subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

Tao isn't a very subtle hybrid.

He's too tall to slink properly if he's in Joonmyeon's line of sight, but he can at least mask the sounds of his footsteps. Tao is still part cat so he stalks well, even if he has to pretend that the coffee table hides the entirety of his long form.

Joonmyeon slides his gaze to the side, looking through the corner of his eye to find Tao creeping closer, and he shifts purposely just to watch the hybrid freeze.

Joonmyeon bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile, and turns his eyes back to his book as Tao waits to see if he's been caught. When he isn't called out on his movements, he begins his creep again.

There's a long moment of silence and Joonmyeon forces himself not to jump when Tao's hand lands on his stomach.

The blond peers over the top of his book at the hybrid and finds Tao staring at him intently, ears twitching with interest.

"Come here." Joonmyeon laughs, finally letting a smile break across his face and he puts his book on the coffee table, having given up on reading it around the time Tao had first entered the room.

"I wasn't coming to lay with you." Tao says matter of factly, even as he wedges himself onto the couch with Joonmyeon, shoving the smaller man into the cushions. "I just wanted to sit on the couch." The hybrid tucked his nose into the hollow of Joonmyeon's throat, fingers curling around the human's hip.

Tao wasn't subtle at all.

"Sure, sure." Joonmyeon hums, fingers burrowing into his hybrid's dark hair and scratching behind Tao's red ears to elicit a purr from him. "Whatever you say."


End file.
